Doble Regalo
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One!Shot/RiRen] Aquel día Levi recibió dos regalos y ambos de parte de Eren.


_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece_

**Extensión: **1424 (según Word)

**Advertencia: **Ninguna; poco _dialogo_ y tal vez algo de _OoC_.

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>Doble regalo<strong>

La nieve empezaba poco a poco a caer cubriendo todo de blanco, en una blancura total. Las personas miraban el cielo con fascinación y permitiéndose olvidar por unos días los malos ratos que pasaban gracias a los Titanes. Permitieron dejar de tener desacuerdo entre ellos para convivir de manera armónica por la época de Navidad que se presentaba. Las casas empezaron a ser decoradas con adornos propios de la época y se escuchaban las voces de algunos infantes cantando los villancicos o diciéndoles a sus padres lo que deseaban que _Santa_ les trajera.

Eren caminaba junto a Mikasa mirando todo con fascinación y alegría; de vez en cuando los momentos de paz le caían bien a todos. Ambos estaban ayudando a Hanji con las compras de víveres, ¿y por qué no? Uno que otro regalo u adorno para la ansiada navidad. Habían quedado entre todos hacer un intercambio de regalos al azar y absolutamente nadie podía decir quién era el '_santa secreto'_ de cada quién hasta que no llegará el ansiado veinticuatro en la madrugada.

—Así éramos nosotros —comentó Mikasa mientras veía a tres niños jugar en la nieve.

Eren sonrió y asintió. Todavía, aunque no lo dijera, extrañaba aquella época en la que podría salir a jugar con su hermana y con Armin. El pensamiento inmediatamente le hizo recordar a sus padres, cuándo ambos los veían llegar completamente llenos de nieve y después de un sermón los mandaban a bañar con agua caliente —calentada por su madre— para que no se enfermaran. A veces lo lograban y otras veces terminaban completamente enfermos y, obviamente, regañados.

Pero valía la pena, porque se divertían como nunca.

Mikasa vio la cara de su hermano cambiar a una triste, supuso que estaba recordando a sus padres y no pudo evitar darle un apretón de manos en señal de consuelo. Ella también entendía ese dolor.

—¡Éste árbol es perfecto! —Dijo la mayor sacando a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos—. ¿No lo creen?

—Sí —dijo Eren mientras Mikasa simplemente asentía.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es lo que estás planeando, Erwin? —Soltó Levi después de estar sentado cinco minutos contemplando como Smith parecía examinar el trabajo que sus subordinados estaban desarrollando decorando el comedor para una noche especial.<p>

—Pensé que necesitaban distraerse —confesó mientras le hacía una seña a Levi para que lo siguiera a su oficina. Una vez ahí cerró finalmente la puerta para evitar que se escuchara su conversación—. ¿Quién te tocó para el intercambio de regalos?

El sargento chasqueó la lengua, no había pedido participar en esa actividad pero ver tan entusiasmado a Eren, su pareja, lo convenció por completo. Esperó que le tocará el nombre de su mocoso pero eso no había sucedido así y ahora se encontraba sin saber qué regalarle a la persona que le había tocado.

—Ackerman.

—Toma —le tendió el papel dónde se habían sorteado los nombres—, y dame el tuyo.

Levi se lo dio sin comprender lo que quería lograr con eso, hasta que Erwin se fue a seguir con su labor y el vio finalmente el nombre envuelto en aquel papel.

* * *

><p>Cuándo Mikasa, Eren y Hanji regresaron con el árbol y algunos adornos, entraron en el comedor listos para adornar todo, la mayoría se unió a ayudarlos a decorar y algunos —que ya tenían listos los regalos— los dejaron en su lugar correspondiente; éstos solamente tenían el destinatario, el remitente seguiría como anónimo.<p>

Cuándo todo estuvo terminado y el resultado dejo satisfecho a la mayoría, cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente. Ymir y Christa decidieron salir a caminar a los alrededores para conseguir los regalos, Connie y Sasha permanecieron en el comedor, tratando de adivinar quién era el santa secreto de cada uno y apostando sobre eso. Jean había permanecido también en el comedor, sin decir palabra alguna, pero en un momento se detuvo a apostar también.

Eren, Armin y Mikasa se encontraron afuera, mirando la nieve cubrir todo poco a poco, no habían salido con ningún abrigo en especial, pues no tenían frío por el momento. Era como en los viejos tiempos, ellos tres solamente. Estaban callados, compartiendo aquel silencio hasta que Eren sintió un golpe en su nuca y después la frialdad propia de la nieve, volteó a ver a su atacante encontrándose con Mikasa sentada como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Eren sabía que había sido ella, la manera en cómo trataba de recuperar el calor perdido en su mano la delataba.

Sonrió mientras preparaba una bola de nieve, pero Ackerman fue más rápida y le dio otro golpe en el cachete. Eren apuntó y logró pegarle en una pierna, Armin se unió segundos después, ayudando a Eren contra Mikasa. Jean había volteado y decidió ayudar a la pelinegra, aunque eso solo hizo que fuera blanco perfecto para Jaeger.

Poco a poco a esa guerra de nieve se fueron sumando los demás, hasta la sargento Hanji se había unido a jugar con todos ellos, todo estaba en armonía hasta que una bola de nieve le pegó a Levi, quién se encontraba en el marco de la ventana sentado mirando a Eren, todos detuvieron sus movimientos y voltearon a ver preocupados a la mayor. La mayoría pensó que habría un funeral y un entierro en aquellas fechas que eran para celebrar en armonía con los demás.

El pensamiento se hizo más fuerte cuándo Levi avanzó algunos pasos hasta dónde se encontraba Hanji. Ella buscaba a una persona para usar de escudo; a Eren en específico, pero para su desgracia el chico se encontraba muy lejos de ella. Sonrió de forma nerviosa y cuándo estaba por decir algo, muchas bolas de nieve fueron aventadas hacía ella con una precisión envidiable que habían terminado por enterrar a la sargento sobre la nieve.

Después de eso los demás empezaron a reír, había sido sin duda alguna una muy buena experiencia y en la que —por suerte— ninguno había perdido la vida gracias al sargento Levi.

* * *

><p>La noche del tan esperado veinticuatro finalmente llegó, todos se reunieron en el comedor y empezaron a comer, bromear y beber un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que perdieran la conciencia. Había sido una noche amena, una que cada uno estaba seguro recordarían por el resto de su vida.<p>

Cada uno compartió alguna experiencia sobre la navidad y jugaron algún juego en lo que daba la media noche, hora acordada para abrir los regalos.

Fue Hanji la que dijo que ya era la hora de abrir los regalos y cada uno empezó a abrir su regalo correspondiente, la mayoría quedo encantado con el regalo que le había tocado y poco a poco los santas secretos se fueron revelando conforme los regalos se habrían.

—¡Tu turno, Eren! —Animó Hanji.

El chico empezó a abrir su regalo; era una caja chiquita en lo que estaba envuelto, por lo que solamente tuvo que desatar el moño y pudo ver perfectamente lo que estaba adentro. Se encontró con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo con un anillo dentro.

—No es gracioso —bramó el chico mirando de mala manera a Jean, creyendo que él había sido el causante de esa mala broma.

—Yo nunca bromeo —dijo Levi atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Hanji miró a Erwin —ella sabía que a Levi no le tocaba ser el santa secreto de Eren— y le sonrió en complicidad. Sabía muy bien que eso había sido un buen plan elaborado por él.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños —volvió a hablar mirando el cielo comprobando que ya había pasado la media noche y oficialmente era veinticinco—. Así que espero un _sí._

La atención volvió a Eren, quién miraba el anillo con atención, sus labios parecían sellados debido a la sorpresa y cuándo estaba por decir algo varias lágrimas de felicidad se agruparon en sus pupilas. Se acercó al sargento y lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del mayor.

—¡Sí! —Fue todo lo que se escuchó.

Los demás aplaudieron, incluida Mikasa quién después de largos esfuerzos finalmente había aceptado que el sargento era una buena persona y que cuidaría muy bien de su hermano.

—¿Eso es un muérdago? —Señaló Hanji

Eren y Levi voltearon y encontraron arriba de ellos un muérdago perfectamente colocado. Jaeger se sonrojó al momento que desviaba la mirada, momento que aprovecho Levi para colocar el anillo en su lugar correspondiente y después jalar a Eren de la camisa para besarlo finalmente.

Aquel día, Levi había obtenido dos regalos; el _sí_ de Eren y una taza para té regalada también por él.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Voz de anciana<strong>—. _Y esto, mis queridos niños es lo que hace la cafeína. _Okey no, la verdad es que yo no planeaba escribir nada, pero llego la inspiración y no pude resistirme.

_¡Feliz noche buena! _Espero pasen una feliz _levidad _y un próspero año nuevo (: Espero se hayan portado bien para que santa les traiga regalos (?) xD

Gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y no olviden que los reviews son mi sueldo:3  
><em>Saludines.<em>


End file.
